Puppy Love
by Trevyler
Summary: This is a story about the relationship between Dennis and Winnie. It will show events from different parts of their lives that show their connection. I honestly liked this more than anything else from the second movie. It won't involve anything to bad considering the T rating. The rating is just to be safe for the later chapters. Previously called Dennie One-shots.
1. Friends and Fun

**Hello everybody and welcome to my first Hotel Transylvania story. After watching the second movie, something I knew I'd have to write a story about was Dennis and Winnie. They were one of my favorite parts of the movie. I've officially ship them now. So this story is about the two kids and it may be the first of many. I may make them older at some point, but for now they're little like in the movie. Anyways tell me how it is and if you want me write more. If you do then I'll be more than happy too.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:FRIENDS AND FUN**

Dennis was standing on the roof of the hotel. He was still having fun using his newly obtained vampire powers. At the moment he was practicing lifting things with his mind. However, someone tackled him to the ground, causing him to drop everything he was holding off the roof.

A scream of pain was heard as he looked over the edge of the roof, "Sorry!" he called down to whoever it was.

A shout was heard, "I'm okay." Griffin said.

Dennis turned to the cause, "Winnie don't sneak up on my like that." he told the werewolf.

Winnie lowered her ears, "I'm sorry my zing. I didn't mean to." she replied.

He didn't want his friend to be upset, he just didn't want anyone to get hurt, "It's alright. Just be careful next time." the five year old said sounding older than he looked.

The wolf-girl smiled and pounced on him, licking his face in a matter they had both become used to.

She stopped after a couple minutes and sat beside him, "So whatcha doing?" she asked.

Dennis laughed, "Up until you came up here, I was practicing levitating things." he answered.

Winnie let her small tale wag, "That sounds like fun. Can you do it to me?" she asked.

He shook his head, "That's not a good idea. You saw what happened with everything else. I don't want my best friend to get hurt." he told her.

She pouted, "Please Please Please." she begged.

He sighed in defeat, "Okay fine just don't say that I didn't warn you." he gave in.

She jumped up and down excitedly as Dennis focused and attempted to move her like he'd been doing to the boxes.

The little werewolf girl giggled and laughed as she floated about in the air.

Dennis gently set her back on her feet before taking a deep breath.

Winnie ran to him and hugged him a little too tight.

The half vampire tried to get as much as a he could to talk, "Winnie...can't...breathe." he wheezed out as she let him go.

She blushed a little embarrassed, "Oops Sorry Zing Zing. I got to excited." she apologized.

Dennis smiled, "Well at least it was fun for you and nobody got hurt. " he said patting her on the back.

The wind suddenly picked up and Dennis shivered, Vampire or not he still got cold.

He hugged himself, "Let's go inside. I'd been so focused on practicing that I hadn't realized that it was freezing out here." he suggested.

Winnie grinned, "I have an idea." she said.

Before he could ask what it was, She hugged him again, making sure to keep her fur against him to keep him warmer.

The werewolf smiled, "Better?" she asked.

The half breed nodded, "Better." he replied.

They started going back inside, but even then they didn't separate.

Before they knew it they were by yawning next to Dennis' bedroom door.

Dennis was so tired that he didn't even care about the fact he was still wearing his normal clothes or that Winnie had stayed with him the whole way there.

They both climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up next to each other before falling asleep.

Little did they know, Mavis had been watching them the whole time.

She turned around, "Hey guys come look at this. It's so cute." she squealed making sure not to wake up the kids.

Dracula and Johnny came into the room.

The vampire had to smile, "I knew I was right." he said.

Mavis raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Her dad looked at her, "I think little Denisovich has found his future zing." he answered.

His daughter looked back at the two, "Interesting. I'll like to see how our little guy gets Uncle Wayne to let him date his only daughter." she said holding in a laugh.

Jonny just looked confused, "What do you mean? What's up with these two?" he asked, puzzled.

Dracula deadpanned, "Seriously?" he asked.

Jonny just looked back and forth between his wife and his father-in-law, "Somebody help me out here." he said.

The two vampires just turned into their bat forms and flew away, leaving Jonny to figure it out on his own.

* * *

 **Well here's the short start to the series. Here's how I decided over the couple of hours I spent writing this that it'll work. Each story they'll get a few years older. Next time they'll probably be around 10-11 after that teens, then young adults, etc. You get the picture. I made this chapter short for two reasons.**

 **1) Since they are kids I just wanted to kind of explore their close friendship.**

 **2)Honestly this part was just kind of a trial run to see what results I get. If nobody really likes it then I'll just leave it as a one-shot on it's own. If people do like it then I'll go along with the plan.**

 **Well everyone that's all for this time. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you huys next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to my Hotel Transylvania story. As you've probably already noticed, I changed the name of the story to Puppy Love. The reason behind this is because the story was originally going to be just random one-shots about Dennis and Winnie, but I decided to make it into a story with actual continuity. Anyway this took longer than expected as I was busy will school and other stories. Hope everyone likes this. On with the story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

A boy that about looked about 13 was sitting on the edge of his bed in none other than Hotel Transylvania. He wasn't just any boy though. He was Dennis: Grandson of Count Dracula himself.

Of course everyone knew that. Today was a special day for him, his 13th birthday.

He was excited, but at the same time nervous. He loved his birthday, but he didn't like how everything was about him. So every year on his birthday he would do what he could to make it a fun day for everyone monster and human alike.

Another person also enjoyed this day because it meant that she got to spend more time with him. That person is none of than the werewolf girl named Winnie.

Every year she would fund the perfect present for him and spend the whole day with him. It was better than even her own birthday for her.

Dennis finally got up and left his room to head downstairs, since he heard that the werewolf family would be arriving soon. He couldn't wait to see his best friend Winnie.

He heard the normal commotion as all the werewolves ,both new and old, caused whenever they came to the hotel. He scanned the crowd as to spot the werewolf girl. Even after all this time, she was still the only girl of the family.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a familiar figure, "Hello my Zing." she said licking his face.

Something was different however, there was a lot more affection to it than usual.

He felt heat rising to his cheeks, "Um...Winnie..." he failed to come up with something to say.

Winnie stopped and looked at him, noticing his red cheeks, "Oh...Sorry Zing.." she said blushing as well.

He scratched the back of his head while she stood with her arms behind her back.

She paused for a moment before smiling, "Happy Birthday Dennis!" she shouted.

He smiled, "Thanks Winnie." he said shaking off the awkward feeling.

She hugged him, "I have a present for you, but don't open it until later." she said affectionately nuzzling his neck.

His words were caught in his throat, but he managed to get something out, "O-ok." he stuttered.

She let him up and held a box out, "Here's your present." she said as a pink tint was starting to show through the fur on her cheeks.

It was a small box and an envelope, the former being blue and the latter being pink.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Cool." he said starting to blush himself.

She smiled and then her ears perked up, "Oh looks like mom's looking for me. Bye Zing." she said.

He watched her disappear into the crowd before he snapped himself out of it.

Dracula had always teased him about Winnie, but now Dennis was starting to think that wasn't as far off as he used to think.

He's started to eagerly await her visits, he gets a bit shy around her, and he enjoys her presence perhaps just a bit more than he should.

He has to admit that's she pretty for a werewolf, but that's another thought he's trying to push away.

Winnie also has chosen to start giving larger amounts of affection during her visits over the last couple of years.

He is puzzled at this point. He thinks that it's bad if he has a crush on her, but at the same time he doesn't.

Dennis didn't want to bring it up with his Mom or Grandpa for obvious reasons. His dad wouldn't be much help either considering that he's not the smartest guy around.

The young half breed sighed, "Why does everything have to be so confusing?" he asked aloud.

A sudden chuckle was heard, "Having a problem Denisovich?" he Drac asked.

The orange haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, "Nope. All good here." he attempted.

The count smiled grinned down at him, "You're not a very good liar. Just like your father." he told his grandson.

Dennis smiled sheepishly, "Oh really. I didn't know." he said trying to change the subject.

The old vampire looked him in the eyes, "Don't try to change the subject. I know somethings up so just spill it." he said making on odd waving motion with his hands.

Mavis came around the corner, "Hey dad. Hey sweetie. Did you see Winnie yet?" she asked.

Drac suddenly got a big smile, "Oh now I get it. I was right. All these years my little Denisovich has got a little crush a werewolf girl. I told you so." he said to his daughter.

Dennis was going to deny it, but it became futile when his cheeks began to grow very warm.

He knew that he'd given himself away now and there would be no escaping from his family.

Mavis got the most excited look on her face, "Oh my gosh. My little boy has his first crush." she said running up to him and hugging him.

The now teen tried to escape, "Come on mom. Stop it." he said in vain.

Mavis pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "Come on honey don't be embarrassed. It's not a bad thing, it's normal." she assured him.

She patted his head as she pulled away completely, "Plus of you hadn't noticed, Winnie's called you her zing since you both were little. I don't think she'll mind." she said and left along with Dracula.

Dennis decided to go put the present in his room so he wouldn't lose it in all the commotion downstairs.

* * *

The party lasted a few hours. A few high lights included a performance from his Johnny, Murray, Dracula, Mavis, Frank, and Wayne.

Dennis had escaped during one of the last couple of songs to get the present from Winnie.

He assumed that since she told him not to open it later that she didn't want anybody, but him seeing it.

He opened the bob first and inside he found something that he liked very much.

It was a wood carving of a bat and a wolf standing back to back.

At the bottom of the stand it was on were the words _'Always got each other's back'_

He smiled at put it on a shelf of he kept of things that were given to him by his family and friends before opening the envelope.

It was a short letter from Winnie.

 _Dear Dennis,_

 _I know we've been best friends since like forever and we've always got each other's back so I decided to make this. I know you get all awkward and stuff when it comes to affection so I had you not open this with everyone around. I know you get embarrassed when ever I show affection, but I can't help it. I want to get the pint across that you mean a lot tome and it seems to be a good way to show it. I don't want to embarrass you. I like you a lot and I never know what you think about me because you don't like to talk about things like that. I hope you like the gift and that you understand why I do the things I do. Happy Birthday my Zing!_

 _Love,  
Winnie_

* * *

He rushed back down stairs and ran right into someone.

He rubbed his had and looked to see who it was, "Sorry I wasn't watch-Winnie?" he said confused.

She shook her head around like a dog and looked at him, "Everyone was looking for you so I went to find you." she said smiling.

Dennis smiled back, "I was just looking at your present and the letter." he told her.

She blushed, "Oh so what did you think?" she asked shyly and held her arms behind her back.

He hugged her, "It's the best gift you could've got me. Both parts got me thinking a bit about everything. We can be best friends, but you don't have to worry about the affection anymore. I think I can handle it." he admitted.

Winnie got a glint in her eyes and Dennis realized that he should've thought about her reaction when he said that.

She tackled him down to the floor and started giving him the most affectionate licks she could.

Her tail was wagging like crazy as she continued to shower Dennis with licks and nuzzling.

Eventually she stopped and looked him straight in the eyes before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

It was then that she let him up, "Goodbye my Zing." she said sadly as she heard her parents calling her to leave.

Dennis blushed, "Bye Winnie." he said waving.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

* * *

 **I finally got this out for you guys. I was honestly surprised by the amount of positive feedback in got. If I said anything in the top author's note then chances are it's irrelevant. I hope you guys like this considering the wait. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you all next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
